


Tony Stark has Never had a Threesome Before (but it Turned out Great)

by Aprilmallick



Series: Stuckony Gym AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Gym AU, M/M, Top Bucky, Top Steve, not quite as much overthinking in this one though, slight D/s, the boys finally fuck, tony stark has anxiety and agoraphobia, welcome to date number three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Tony, Bucky, and Steve have arrived at date number three . . . the sex.





	Tony Stark has Never had a Threesome Before (but it Turned out Great)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of the first time I've ever written an actual smut scene. And definitely the first with three people. Hope I did a good job!

Tony was absolutely not freaking out. 

Okay, so maybe he was about to have his first threesome ever, but he was totally calm. Completely. There was no reason to be nervous, and-

Yeah, he was definitely freaking out.

“Are you okay?” Bucky looked concerned.  _ Bucky _ . Looked. Concerned.

Tony smiled at him as if he wasn’t sweating bullets and having heart palpitations. “Fine! Why do you ask?”

“You look a little nervous, is all. You nervous, doll?”

“W-why would I be nervous?” Tony let out a strangled giggle. He hadn’t even known that it was possible to giggle in a strangled way.

This was ridiculous. He’d had sex before. And even with all his anxieties, it’s not like he was self-conscious about his looks.

“Is this about the third date thing?” Steve leaned forward, joining the concerned for Tony club. Trust him to just go straight to the point. “Because we don’t have make everything about sex. We don’t have to have sex at all if you don’t want.”

No, Tony  _ wanted _ to have sex with them. So he said so. “Nah, nope, no. I’m totally down for sex. We said third date, so third date it’s going to be.” Then he flinched. He could have phrased that so much better.

“We’re not going to hold you to anything,” Bucky assured him.

A crease formed between Steve’s eyebrows, making him look full-on worried. “Sweetheart, we don’t need to have a conversation about consent, do we? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, ever. Period. ‘No’ is a full sentence.”

Tony cringed. This is why he couldn’t have nice things. Because of his goddamned foot-in-the-mouth syndrome. (Although Steve calling him ‘sweetheart’ made him feel all warm and gooey inside. Usually it was Bucky with all the pet-names.)

“I promise that I want to have sex with you. Um, both of you. I’m just, just really nervous for some reason. I don’t know why.” He exhaled. There, he’d expressed his feelings of anxiety like he’d gone over with his therapist. Now it was just up to Steve and Bucky to react well. (Which they did, of course, because they tended to be almost annoyingly perfect.)

And it was true, Tony did want to bang both of them desperately. Or have them both bang him, to be honest. He was even excited, but the nerves were winning out. They just would. Not. Shut. Up. 

“Let’s try to identify what’s making you nervous,” Steve said softly. “How about I ask you questions and you answer. Sound good?”

“I-I guess so. What kinds of questions?”

“Have you had sex before?”

Tony stared at him. “Steve, I’m 26. Yes, I’ve had sex before.”

“With a guy?”

“With several guys. And girls. I wasn’t always this anxious, y’know.”

“Have you ever had sex with more than one person at once?” Bucky joined in. 

“No,” Tony admitted, looking down.

“Is the idea of both of us freaking you out?” Bucky smirked. “‘Cuz I know we’re a ‘lil intimidating together.”

Tony glared. “I don’t think that’s the issue here.”

“This one’s a bit more personal,” Steve interrupted, “but was your last relationship bad?

“My last like, five, were bad more like,” Tony muttered.

“And you had sex with all of them?”

“Most of them.” Tony shrugged. “I’m not exactly against casual sex, you know? But what does having sex with them then have to do with me having sex with you guys now?”

“Maybe you have bad associations,” Steve explained.

“I don’t mind changing your bad sex associations,” Bucky said innocently. 

“I just. Sex makes things different, you know?” Tony said desperately. 

“Like I said, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” Steve said patiently. 

“But I  _ do _ . Want.” Tony kinda just wanted them to go ahead already. In his experience, sex was like riding a roller coaster. A few seconds of nausea before it started feeling awesome and all the anxiety melted away. 

“Alright, come here.”

Swallowing, Tony made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Steve. Bucky came over and sat down on his other side.

“Okay?” Steve asked. Carefully, he reached out and buried his fingers in Tony’s hair.

“Y-yeah.” Tony shivered a little and leaned into the touch. His hair and scalp was a massive weak spot.

From behind, Bucky put a huge warm hand on the base of Tony’s neck and began massaging. It became increasingly difficult not to just melt and slide off the couch into a puddle of goo.

“There we go.” Steve’s voice came out deep and satisfied. “You just relax.”

“We’ve got you, darling,” Bucky added. “Before we start,  just need to make sure you’re okay with me taking off my prosthetic.”

Tony’s head twisted a little, like he wanted to look at Bucky but then gave up. “Why wouldn’t I be okay with that?”

“Some people find it offputting.”

“Not me,” Tony assured him. “It’s gotta be uncomfortable keeping it on during sex, right? I don’t mind.”

“Thanks, doll,” Bucky said softly

“Where do you like to be?” Steve asked finally.

Tony opened one eye lazily, barely realizing that they’d slit shut. “Wha’ d’you mean?” He asked.

“Top or bottom,” Bucky prompted. He and Steve were uncannily in-sync, Tony thought. He wondered if he’d ever reach that point with them.

Surprisingly, Tony stayed relaxed. “I just like to do as least work as possible,” he said honestly. “I guess I prefer being on bottom.”

“You can leave all the strenuous activity to us,” Bucky said, winking. 

Tony was facing away from him but he could  _ hear _ the wink. “And I like, um.” Tony licked his lips nervously. “I like to be held down?”

Both men let out strangled groans. So that was okay then.

“I myself prefer to top,” Steve said casually, his voice low and smooth. “And I like to be in charge. Do you mind me being in charge, Tony?”

“Keep talking in that voice and I won’t mind anything,” Tony promised. He could already feel himself hardening.

“We ain’t exactly what you’d call ‘vanilla’,” Bucky said. “That okay?”

“That is most definitely okay,” Tony said dazedly. “Bring it on. My safeword is anything resembling ‘stop’.”

Bucky let out a snort.

“Now how d’you want us?” Steve asked. “You want one of us to fuck your mouth and the other in your ass, or do you want us to take turns?”

“I want . . . “ Tony managed to pull himself out of his lust-induced haze long enough to say, “you to take me to bed.”

“That’s easy enough.” Steve grinned wickedly, and the next thing Tony knew, he was being carried over Steve’s shoulder as if he weighed nothing. 

A moment later he was set down on a scarily perfect looking king-sized bed. Like seriously, the sheets were pulled perfectly taut and the pillows were fluffed up and everything. 

Neither the carrying nor the set bed turned out to be a boner deterrent, as it turned out.

Bucky stepped into the room after them, already taking off his shirt. Tony went tongue-tied at the sight of his absolutely perfect abs. He wanted to lick them.

Then Steve kneeled over him, blocking his view, and began unbuttoning Tony’s shirt for him.

Tony felt vulnerable in the best way, layed out underneath a strong handsome fellow, no doubt about to get  _ really  _ well fucked.

“You never answered our question,” Bucky said, “how do you want us?” The bed dipped as he joined them.

“Don’t- don’t make me make decisions,” Tony gasped. Steve was mouthing at his neck now, his hands pinning Tony’s wrists to the sides.

Steve lifted his head to look at Bucky and they seemed to have a brief silent conversation with their eyes. 

“You’ll get both of us,” Steve decided. “I called first dibs.”

How did they do that? Actually, Tony didn’t really care right now.

“That’s fine. That’s good. Great, actually.”

“Settle, honey,” Bucky said softly. “You don’t gotta think so hard.”

“How’d you know?” Tony asked in surprise. He turned his head to look at his other bed-mate and saw that he’d somehow already removed his prosthetic.

“Most fellas would just be moanin’ by now. Plus, your eyes are still open.” Bucky smiled at him. “I can fix that.” Bucky bent over to give him a kiss, and sure enough, Tony’s eyes slid shut and he moaned into Bucky’s mouth.

“You like being all spread out under us?” Steve asked, his voice all deep and growly. He took his hands off of Tony’s wrists, slid down a little and started to undo his jeans.

Tony whimpered. He was already rock hard and his cock was pushing painfully at his zipper. When it finally sprang free he couldn’t hold back a cry of relief.

“That’s right.” Bucky’s voice was filthy. He leaned away for a second and then he was back, holding a condom. “You make all the noises you need, honey. We encourage it.”

“Commando, huh?” Steve smirked down at him.

“Underwear . . . is an unecessary . . . article of clothing,” Tony panted. 

Steve shrugged his shirt off easily, throwing it off to the side. He started to pull down his pants, but before he could take them off all the way, Tony said, “Wait, could you, um. Keep them on?” He blushed.

Steve looked at him in surprise. “You want me to keep my pants on while I fuck you?”

“Yeah. If, if you’re okay with that.” Tony felt like his entire body was on fire. 

Steve went in for a bruising kiss. “Hell yeah. So hot, sweetheart.” 

Steve stroked one hand down his cock, and Tony gulped. That was . . . big. He glanced over at Bucky who- when had he removed his pants? It didn’t matter. They were both  _ hung _ .

“You ready to be split open on our cocks?” Bucky asked. He held up two bottles of lube. “Do you prefer peppermint or warming?”

“Either. Don’t care.”

“Peppermint it is.” He passed the bottle over to Steve, who flipped it open with a wicked smirk. 

“Gonna stretch you nice and wide for us, sweetheart,” he promised. 

“Empty promises,” Tony insisted. 

“Don’t worry,” Bucky chuckled. “We’ll follow through.”

Steve drizzled lube over his fingers, and _ finally _ started to work one inside. 

Tony let out a groan that fell somewhere between pain and relief. The mint was quite pleasantly cool and tingly.

“There we go. You just relax, sweetheart,” Steve still had that deep satisfied tone. Tony couldn’t help melting just a little.

He layed lax against the mattress as Steve worked him open while Bucky stroked the hair away from his sweaty forehead, groaning periodically whenever Steve brushed up against his steadily-growing-more-sensitive prostate.

“All done.” Steve pulled two glistening fingers out of Tony, and Bucky handed him the condom. “You good, Tony?”

“So good,” Tony assured him breathlessly. “Please just fuck me already.”

“Well you asked so nicely,” Steve teased. “Who could say no to that?” 

Tony watched as Steve tore open the wrapper and rolled the condom onto his considerable length.

Steve draped Tony’s legs over his shoulders, slicking up his cock with one hand.

“You’re so damn flexible,” Bucky praised, watching Steve tease Tony’s hole with the head of his dick. 

“Took twelve years of gymnastics,” Tony gasped. “Steve, please . . .”

Steve refused slide it in, he kept tracing Tony’s puckered rim, exerting a little bit of pressure but nothing more. “We’ll have to talk about that more later.”

Tony canted his hip impatiently. 

“Alright, alright. I get it.” Steve smiled, and slowly began to press inside. 

Tony couldn’t help letting out a sound that was like a high pitched rapid inflation of his lungs. Steve felt even bigger than he looked. And . . . it had been a while. 

“You feel so good, Tony,” Steve groaned. “Oh god Buck, just wait till it’s your turn.”

“Patience isn’t really my strong suit,” Bucky growled. He reached out to pinch one of Tony’s nipples viciously, making him arch and cry out.

Tony could feel the slide of every delicious inch of Steve’s huge thick cock against his core. His legs locked over Steve’s shoulders and around his back. 

“Love how you feel around me,” Steve panted. “So good, Tony.”

“You’re so big,” Tony mewled. “Steve, please-” it burned so bad, it hurt so good, and then finally, Tony’s body adjusted to the intrusion and it felt like pure euphoria. Tony’s vision whited out momentarily as the head of Steve’s cock hit his prostate dead on.

“Oh god,  _ yes _ ,” Bucky breathed, watching Tony’s back arch clear off the bed. “You like this Tony? You like bein’ all exposed for us while Stevie fucks you?”

“I love it,” Tony gasped, acutely aware of the full-body blush he had going on. He’d never been fucked while someone else watched- never thought he’d enjoy the exhibitionism of it. But he was, he was so much. 

Steve continued fucking into him, deeper and deeper until he was reduced to a trembling sweaty mess of “oh god,” “harder,” “more,” and “please.” Meanwhile, Bucky’s hands roamed around, stroking his hair, teasing his nipples, but never dipping lower than his navel. 

“Oh god, yes!” Steve cried, his thrusts growing more erratic as he reached his peak. “Yes, yes,  _ yes _ !” He came with a final grunt, slamming his hips against Tony’s, nearly folding him in half. “So good, Tony, so perfect.”

“ _ Steve _ ,” Tony gasped, his back arching one last time from the abuse on his prostate. He almost came, but Bucky quickly reached down and squeezed the base of his cock before he could. Tony went limp. Steve Let Tony’s legs down and withdrew carefully, before taking the condom off and tying it shut. “Holy . . . “

“That’s how we do it down in Brooklyn,” Steve said with a satisfied smirk. He seemed barely winded, the jerk. Meanwhile, Tony was panting like he was in middle of running a marathon, left hard and aching, feeling sorely empty. 

“Think you can take me too now, doll?” Bucky asked eagerly. 

“You’d  _ better _ fuck me,” Tony growled, surprising himself with the aggression in his tone. 

“Damn, you’ve got some claws on you, huh kitten?” Bucky cooed, smirking. Him and Steve shifted awkwardly around on the bed until Bucky was the one in between Tony’s thighs. 

“Feel free to scratch me up all you want,” Steve joined in.

“Fuck me good and we’ll see,” Tony promised. 

“You mind turning over for me, sweet thing?” Bucky purred. “I like having unrestricted access to the ass.”

“Unrestricted  _ ass _ ess you might say,” Tony quipped. 

Steve pursed his lips. “If he can still make puns like that then I definitely didn’t fuck ‘im hard enough. Wadda ya say, Buck?”

“I say let me at that sweet ass so I can make you forget how to speak.”

Tony gulped and then scrambled to turn onto his stomach, his blush returning full-force. This was the hottest thing to ever happen to him, no contest. And it wasn't just a hookup, this was his  _ relationship _ .

He jolted at the first whisper of breath on his thighs and then kitten licks and kisses were trailed along his skin. 

“Oh my- oh my  _ god _ .” Tony buried his face into the mattress with a lewd moan. Bucky’s mouth was magic. 

“Okay if I eat you out, doll?” Bucky asked.

“D’you uh. Do you have a dental dam?” Sure, he’d prepped for sex. Sure, he’d been fucked with a condom on. But better safe than sorry.

“I ain’t got herpes, sweetheart,” Bucky sounded vaguely insulted. 

Tony’s hackles started to rise, but before he could say anything or get up, Bucky chuckled. “Just kidding sweet thing, ‘course we do. Stevie?”

“What flavor?” Steve inquired. 

“We got any strawberry left?”

“Coming right up.”

Tony cautiously lifted his face in the absence of any Bucky ministrations to see Steve snipping a flavored condom to turn it into a dam.

“You do this a lot?”

“You bet doll, I love eatin’ me some ass.” Bucky leaned back down, as if to prove his point and blew gently on Tony’s asshole, making his body jerk in surprise.

Tony buried his face back into the mattress as Bucky took the dental dam from Steve and began going at it in earnest. He was  _ really _ good. “Holy fucking . . .” Tony groaned. Steve buried a hand in his hair, encouraging him to stay down in the pillows. 

“Just wait ‘till he starts fucking you,” Steve said smugly. 

Tony could only groan in response. He’d never really had his ass eaten. Most of the people he’d been with before either had no interest in it, or they were too timid. Tony hadn’t known it could feel so  _ good _ , when done enthusiastically. 

He’d secretly thought to himself that calling, screaming, or moaning out ‘Bucky’ would be a little weird during sex, but in the moment it was  _ not _ . 

Once Bucky had apparently decided his ass was good and eaten out he sat back on his heels and snapped his fingers at Steve for a condom.

If Tony hadn’t been busy quivering from the effort of not coming he would definitely have had a snarky comment to make about that. Maybe later. 

Steve helped Bucky put it on, since it probably would've been hard with just one hand.

“However hard Steve fucked you?” Bucky said, sounding positively evil, “get ready for it  _ harder _ .”

Tony miraculously managed to catch his breath long enough to say, “you gonna let him slander you like that?” To Steve.

Then Bucky slid home and goddamn if the breath wasn’t knocked right out of his lungs. They hadn’t been joking. The thrusts were brutal, and Tony- he was enjoying every second of it.

Tony curled his fingers into the top sheet, but his wrists were seized and pinned to the small of his back. “Still wanna be held down, sweetheart?” Steve’s voice came through he blur of pleasure.

Tony could barely manage a sign or noise of affirmation. Bucky was almost literally plowing his ass right through the mattress. There were most definitely going to be bruises- around his wrists, on his back where most of Bucky’s weight was braced, and the amount of force his ass was taking from the fucking was the equivalent or more of any sexy spanking. 

But Tony wasn’t thinking about that, his mind had been reduced to sensation without thought. He was only conscious of Bucky’s weight on top of him, pinning him down, and he barely noticed when the other man’s thrusts started to stutter, signaling his orgasm. He wasn’t entirely aware of Bucky’s grunt as he came.

He did notice when Bucky pulled out and Steve released his wrists, though.

Tony tried to speak through numb lips. His face had been smashed down long enough for there to be no feeling in it. “Wh-” 

“Can you turn over?” Steve’s voice was suddenly there, and gentle.

Tony tried, but flopped down uselessly. He was still ragingly hard, and it seemed like every nerve was humming with the urge to release, but his body was just a limp noodle. 

“We got you,” Bucky said. Suddenly Tony was face up, looking helplessly up at his boyfriends(?). 

“Oh honey,” Steve cooed, “Don’t you look good and wrecked.”

“I got this,” Bucky said, and suddenly there was a finger worming its way inside of Tony again, gently massaging his already swollen prostate. Another hand (Steve’s) wrapped around his cock and Tony was stroked and pulled to a glorious finish, his body somehow still managing to bow and contort, his eyes rolling back, and a strangled yell (definitely not a scream) making its way up his throat.

When Tony’s vision cleared he was propped up on Steve’s chest and Bucky had his prosthetic back on. He tried to form words, but his mouth was so dry.

“Here you go.” Bucky held a water bottle with a straw in it up to Tony’s lips and he pulled in large gulps greedily.

“Careful there sweetheart, don’t choke,” Steve murmured.

Tony managed to slow down enough so he didn’t, though the temptation to just swallow as much and as fast as he could was quite strong. 

When his mouth seemed moist enough he pulled back and the bottle disappeared.

“That was- you were so good for us Tony,” Steve said. “How you feeling?” 

Tony felt fingers dragging their way through his hair, massaging his scalp, and he’d never felt more relaxed after sex in his entire life. Hearing that they’d enjoyed him didn’t exactly hurt either. 

“Fantastic,” he breathed. He wasn’t sure he could manage to say much more than that at the moment.

Bucky and Steve seemed to pick up on that, as they magically always did.

“Good, that’s really good,” Steve said. “You still seem a little dazed so is it okay if we just talk and you answer the best you can? You can probably nod or shake, or just listen. Good?”

Tony nodded.

“Alright, well that wasn’t exactly a scene but I- we, feel it got a little more intense and rough than we were expecting.”

Tony wasn’t sure where Steve was going with this.

“We didn’t hurt you too bad, did we doll?” Bucky’s voice was unexpectedly anxious sounding. 

“No.” Tony said, after a moment of silence. “‘M just sore.”

“And . . .” Bucky shifted, laying on his stomach, looking up at Tony and Steve. “Did you . . . enjoy yourself?” He asked coyly. 

Tony fet a large, uncontrollable, dopey smile break out over his face. “Mhm.”

“Is it okay if we rub a little bit of bruise cream onto your wrists?” Steve asked. “You probably don’t want people asking questions, and the sooner it gets put on, the more effective it is.”

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled. “Y’can do that.” 

“We can put some on your back too,” Bucky added. “I was pinning a of of weight on you there.” He smiled self-deprecatingly. “S’what happens when you’ve only got one arm.”

“I liked it,” Tony said.

“We’re so glad you liked it, Tony,” Steve said. “Buck, can you hand me the cream?”

Tony glanced hazily over at the bedside table and- wow. It wasn’t the biggest side piece, but it was stocked with two boxes of condoms- regular and flavored, the two bottles of lube, water bottles, and the container of bruise cream that was currently being gently massaged onto Tony’s wrists. 

“You guys really are kinky, aren’t you,” he murmured. 

“Hey hey, we don’t even have the handcuffs out,” Bucky joked. “How could you tell?”

“You’re so . . . prepared,” Tony said.

“We like to be . . . thorough,” Bucky said, winking. 

Tony closed his eyes for a second. “You both nearly came right then and there when I said I like to be held down.” Now a blush was suffusing itself across his body again. Had he really said that to them?  _ Before _ the first time they’d fucked? That was like, fifth time sex stuff, he was pretty sure.

“Well I do really like to be in charge,” Steve said.

“Just call him captain,” Bucky drawled. He put his face a little bit closer to Tony’s and whispered confidentially, “that drives him crazy.”

“Okay, that’s enough, Buck.” Steve shifted uncomfortably and Tony’s eyes went wide.

“Are you- are you getting hard again?”

“No.” But Steve’s blush gave him away. “Uh. Yes.”

“Perks of being in shape,” Bucky said. “We’re both like that. Don’t feel any pressure about it unless . . . wanna go again?”

“No!” Tony yelped, with far too much fervor. “I mean-”

But Steve was shaking under him with laughter. “It’s okay honey, Bucky was joking. You can barely string two sentences together, let alone get it up twice.”

“I take offense to that!” Tony protested. “I’ll have you know that I’ve managed  _ three _ times.” 

He immediately regretted telling them that when their faces cracked into almost identical evil smiles. “Yeah?” Steve asked, with far too innocent a tone. “I’ll bet we could break that.”

“You’ve already broken me,” Tony huffed. “It’s over. I’ll never be able to have sex again.” He was secretly worried that any and all intercourse he had from this point onward would be sad and disappointing, but they didn’t need to know that. 

“We can always see about that later,” Bucky said. 

They layed in what seemed to be comfortable silence but it wasn’t comfortable for Tony. His thoughts were gradually racing faster and faster, and he was growing more and more anxious as he tended to do . . . constantly. 

Finally, he swallowed hard around his still-too-dry throat and just blurted out the thing that had been weighing on him. “So what are we?”

“Hmm?” Steve asked.

“He means where’s our relationship going, dummy,” Bucky said.

“Is that what you meant, sweetheart?” Steve asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Tony swallowed painfully again. “That.”

“Here.” Bucky thrust a fresh water bottle into his face. 

There was a silence (slightly awkward this time) broken only by his obnoxiously loud gulping noises while he drank some more.

“Well.” Steve said finally, when he was done. “We really like you, Tony.”

“An’ we’re hoping you still like us,” Bucky added.

“So . . . “ Both of them looked at him hopefully. “Will you be our boyfriend, Tony?” Steve finished. 

Tony let out an exasperatedly relieved exhale. “Yep.”

“Yes?”

“He said yes, Stevie!” Bucky gave a whoop and Tony couldn’t help smiling. He was happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
